The Return - Prologue*
by Silver Phoenix
Summary: That fateful night at the construction site, the Ellimist realises that he has made a terrible mistake with Elfangor, Loren and Tobias: they should never of been seperated... R/R!!! =)


The Return

**Author's Note:** This is, like, the 5th rewrite of this story. I first started writing it after I read the Andalite chronicles, in June 1998. This story will not make sense unless you have read The Andalite Chronicles. This is just the prologue. I'm not sure how long this story will be. Anyway, send all feedback to [elfangors_girl@hotmail.com][1] Enjoy!

****

Prologue:

Ellimist.

January 8th 1998.

Have you ever felt that you have made a terrible mistake? One that could seal the fate of an entire galaxy? A mistake that could mean a life of slavery for an entire galaxy of species?

Well I just have.

My name is Deminin. I am an Ellimist. It is my job to protect this galaxy from evil by playing the strands of time just the way I like it so that this galaxy will remain safe. I have been doing this for billions of years. I played the strands of time for many billions of years, playing them so that the galaxy remained safe.

Until there was a disruption throughout the entire timeline.

The Cryak.

He is an evil being. He wishes for evil to prevail over good, to crush any resistance in evil's way. He and his…his…_creatures_…the Howlers, the Drode and the Redingers… are the ones who are wreaking havoc throughout the galaxy, destroying good and putting evil in it's place.

Not good.

For years we fought. We destroyed millions of sentient species and their planets. 

So we came up with rules for our game, restrictions with what we could do. 

But Cryak broke the rules. He created the Yeerks. Parasites. He made sure that they and a highly intelligent race called the Andalites and that one trusting Andalite would share the Andalite technology with the Yeerks. 

The Beginning of the End of the good in the galaxy. 

Cryak thought he had won.

But he didn't realise that I had a surprise in store for him.

I had it all perfectly planned.

A child would be born. An _Andalite_ child. A boy.

Another child would be born. A _Human _child. A girl.

Both born in the same Earth year: A.D. 1970

Their names: Elfangor-Sirnial-Shamtul and Loren Sutcliff. 

They would meet, fall in love and have a child. That child would be a boy. His name would be Tobias. Tobias would be a legend. The saviour of the human race. The saviour of the galaxy. He would rescue the galaxy from an eternity under Yeerk rule. He would not do it alone. He would be with five others.

A human boy named Jacob, but that everyone called Jake. He would be the leader of the group, the strong one. His brother would be a controller.

A human girl named Cassandra, that everyone called Cassie. She would be the nature-lover of the group. The one who empathised with everything around her. She understood animals, humans and could read emotions. She would be sub-temporally grounded. She could see outside the four walls of the room that a timeline created. She could see more. She and Jake would fall in love.

A human boy named Marco. His mother would be the host of Visser One, one of the most powerful Yeerks in the galaxy. He would be the joker of the group. He could see from point A to point B easily. But inside, he would be full of unhealed pain.

A human girl named Rachel. A true warrior. Ruthless and cold, but loving as well. Wanting to desperately to kill every Yeerk in the universe. To free her race from an eternity of slavery. She and Marco would eventually fall in love and get married.

An Andalite boy named Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Brother of Elfangor. Uncle of Tobias. A great warrior whose hatred for the Yeerks was the main thing driving him. Divided between two species, just as Elfangor before him was.

And Tobias. Son of Elfangor and Loren. A warrior destined to save the galaxy. His powers would make the Yeerks tremble. He will grow up with out his parents. They are needed elsewhere. It will just make him stronger.

Have you ever felt that you have made a terrible mistake? One that could seal the fate of an entire galaxy? A mistake that could mean a life of slavery for an entire galaxy of species?

I just have.

Elfangor has just given the morphing ability to the five human youths, on of whom is Tobias. Tobias finds Elfangor familiar and Elfangor recognises Tobias.

Your family, Tobias, tell me about your family. Your mother… Elfangor asks Tobias in the few minutes while they are alone.

Tobias tells Elfangor of Loren. How she left. How he misses her. How she was messed up. How she never got over his father, his _real_ father. 

In a jolt I realise my mistake.

Elfangor knows Tobias's name. Loren remembered Elfangor. 

That means just one thing.

I have completely messed up this timeline.

I have made a terrible mistake.

Tobias was meant to be raised by his parents. I see what should have been. I see the outcome.

I have made a terrible mistake.

I must fix it. That could take up to two and a half years. 

Until then, I will do the next best thing. I will wait until July 8th 2000, then I will start the changes.

I must fix this, or the entire galaxy will fall to the Yeerks.

Have you ever felt that you have made a terrible mistake? One that could seal the fate of an entire galaxy? A mistake that could mean a life of slavery for an entire galaxy of species?

I just have.

I am a fool.

   [1]: mailto:elfangors_girl@hotmail.com



End file.
